


The Coffee Shop - Part I

by Norsewitch



Series: The Coffee Shop Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsewitch/pseuds/Norsewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian runs into Kurt at a coffee shop after the marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee obviously does not belong to me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from this.
> 
> Canon up until season 5, then it takes a different turn.

Sebastian was walking towards the small coffee shop near the Dalton Academy in Westerville, feeling rather amused. The day hadn’t turned out too bad at all, he thought with a grin.

The song had been cheesy and had made him want to stuff his fingers in his ears if he had been a bit less dignified. It should’ve been illegal to ruin a perfectly wonderful Beatles song like that. And all the choir people had been so nauseatingly excited, like seriously, get a life! Sebastian rolled his eyes at the memory. The whole setting had honestly been so grand and pathetic, and if Sebastian had been on the other end of that stomach turning spectacle of a wooing, he would’ve run for the hills after throwing up on his boyfriend’s shoes.

But the look on Blaine’s face, when he finally popped the question to Kurt, and Kurt had answered ‘no’: Priceless!  

You just couldn’t buy that sort of mindblowing entertainment for money. And after Kurt had turned on his heels and hurried from the room, and all the people in the room had looked shocked and oh so sympathetic at Blaine, Sebastian had to contain himself from not bursting out laughing. Jeff had nudged his arm and given him a reproachful look when Sebastian had let out a barely heard chuckle.

When the crowd had dispersed, Sebastian thought he would go and celebrate with a double Mocha, he wouldn’t even ask for a non-fat one, after all, it wasn’t every day the world was saved from yet another teenage marriage disaster.

Sebastian strolled into the coffee shop and bought his Mocha, and a piece of strawberry cheesecake; he was in a mood to indulge himself. He looked around for a free table, when his eyes fell on Kurt Hummel sitting alone at a corner table. Well, this day was just getting better and better.

“Good call, Hummel,” Sebastian said with a smirk as he put down his coffee and cake and pulled out a chair opposite Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes impatiently.

“Of course it had to be you,” Kurt said with a sigh. “It couldn’t have been Jeff or Nick or Trent or any of the Warblers that I actually like, no, it had to be _you_. This is clearly not my day.”

“Manners, Kurt, or I’ll start believing that you don’t like me,” Sebastian tutted and contemplated the young man sitting opposite him.

The Kurt from last year would’ve been heartbroken and an absolute wreck after that proposal scene on the Dalton grand staircase, this Kurt however, he didn’t even look particularly sad, just a tad upset, and tired.

“I don’t like you, Smythe. And you must be having a field day with this, Blaine is all up for the grabs now, isn’t he?” Kurt’s tone wasn’t even accusatory, it was merely bored.

“For fuck’s sake, Kurt, what do you take me for?” Sebastian snorted, “that was _last_ year. Do I strike you as a person who walks around pining over a guy for a year?”

“Maybe not,” Kurt answered with a shrug, “I supposed you have moved on to bigger and better things, like doing steroids in an attempt to win a show choir competition. Pathetic.”

“Ouch, low blow,” Sebastian said in a mock-wounded voice, “but just for the record, I never did steroids, I didn’t even know about it until it all blew up. Clarington knew better that to involve the captain of the lacrosse team and the State Attorney’s son in his scheme.”

Sebastian honestly didn’t know why he suddenly felt the need to justify himself to Kurt Hummel of all people, but for some reason he really didn’t want Kurt to think he had cheated. Kurt just shrugged again. Then his eyes bored into Sebastian’s.

“So if it wasn’t for the fact that you wanted Blaine for yourself, what did you mean by ‘good call’?” Kurt asked Sebastian suspiciously.

“For not falling for all the bullshit. I actually have to give you credit, most people would’ve cracked under the pressure of that grand set-up, and said ‘yes’, even if they didn’t want to,” Sebastian explained, gesturing for the barista to give Kurt another cup of coffee.

“Yeah, well, I had a moment, I guess. Then and there, I just sort of _knew_ , that I didn’t want to get married or chained down, it’s way too soon. But most importantly, when I looked into Blaine’s eyes when he proposed, I just knew that I don’t love him anymore, that we’re well and truly over. And why on earth am I telling _you_ all this?”

“Because I’m the guy who buys you coffee?” Sebastian said with a wink as the barista set down the fresh cup in front of Kurt. “Come on, Hummel, just because we got off to a bit of a bad start doesn’t mean we can’t be at least sociable towards each other now, does it? Besides, it sounds like you need to talk to someone, might as well be me.”

Kurt took a sip off his coffee and seemed to think about this for a while. Then he promptly picked up Sebastian’s spoon, pulled the plate towards himself and started eating Sebastian’s cheesecake.

“You’re also the guy who buys me cheesecake,” Kurt said matter-of-factly as he closed his eyes and savored the taste of the cake. “I think you owe me, after all the shit you pulled last year, then we’ll call it even.”

Sebastian actually threw back his head and laughed out loud at that. He liked this version of Kurt Hummel, it seemed like living in New York agreed with him.

 

\---

 

“So, what are your plans now?” Sebastian asked after having watched Kurt gobble down _his_ cheesecake.

Kurt put down the spoon on the now empty plate, took a sip off his fresh coffee and seemed to think about Sebastian’s question.

“Depends on what you mean by plans I guess,” Kurt answered with a shrug, “if you’re talking about immediate plans, I intend to go back home, today, I have booked a flight in a few hours. And by home, I mean New York. If you’re talking about plans like what do I want to be when I grow up, I couldn’t tell you, there’s so much I want to do, and being married ain’t one of them.”

Sebastian laughed again at that, actually finding himself enjoying the company of Kurt, liking his newfound confidence and sass. Of course, it might’ve been there all along, Sebastian had just been too busy trying to get into his boyfriend’s too-short pants to notice. Well, he noticed now all right.

“What about you, Smythe? Pray tell, what do you want to be when you grow up?” Kurt asked, “Oh, let me guess, you’re going to Harvard to study law? How imaginative of you.”

“You wound me, Kurt,” Sebastian answered in a mock-hurt voice,” and here I thought you weren’t all about the stereotypes. But to answer your question, I’ve applied to Columbia and Brown, I’m aiming for a degree in theater, I want to be an actor.”

Sebastian threw Kurt a smug look when Kurt’s eyebrows shot up at that, clearly not expecting that answer.

“Wow, your State Attorney dad must be so happy,” Kurt said, and for the first time actually gave Sebastian a smile. Not the ironic or condescending one that he had reserved for Sebastian before, but an honest to god smile.

“Oh yes, he’s positively thrilled,” Sebastian answered with a snort, “but I think he’s getting used to the idea though, as long as I’m going to an Ivy League school. Besides, he can’t complain, my sister studied law at the Sorbonne, and she’s a lawyer now.”

“Hm, I didn’t even know you had a sister,” Kurt said with a thoughtful look, obviously finding Sebastian full of surprises.

“I have two sisters actually. Stephanie, she’s the lawyer, she’s six years older than me. And Sabine, she’s four years older than me, and she’s a painter. They still both live in Paris though, they didn’t move back with us when dad was offered the position as State Attorney.”

“Can’t say I blame them,” Kurt said, his expression turning a bit dreamy, “imagine, being an artist in Paris. I so want to go there some day. My boss, Isabelle, said she’d try to bring me along to Paris Fashion Week next year, but she couldn’t make any promises.”

“Wait, your boss? I thought you were at NYADA?” Sebastian knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“Oh, I am, but I’m working as an intern at Vogue.com on the side. It has seriously made me consider going into fashion instead, but I’ve decided to finish the first year at NYADA before I make any further decisions.”

Sebastian let out a low whistle, actually impressed. Kurt was definitely going places. It made him even more sure that Kurt had made the only sane decision when he had turned down Blaine’s crazy proposal. Then a thought dawned on him.

“So by _Isabelle_ , you mean Isabelle Wright? Fashion it-goddess Isabelle Wright? _She’s_ your boss?” Now Sebastian knew he sounded impressed as well.

“Yes. Wow, I’m impressed you’ve heard of her, didn’t know you were interested in fashion,” Kurt said, again pleasantly surprised. “I’m sorry, but that polo-sweater you wore at _Scandals_ that time didn’t exactly indicate any of the sort.”

“Ouch, hit me where it hurts the most -  my fashion sense.” Sebastian put a hand against his heart and made a dramatic mock swoon on his chair, making Kurt almost snort out his coffee from laughing.

“If that is an indication of your acting skills, you need all the help you can get,” he said with a shake of his head. Then a car horn honked and Kurt peered out the window. “That’s my dad, I called him earlier asking for a lift to the airport.”

“Okay, I guess this is it then,” Sebastian said and held out his hand for Kurt to shake. “It’s been fun talking to you, Kurt. Have a good life, I guess?”

Kurt, not being one for formal gestures, pulled Sebastian in for a short and a bit clumsy hug, totally surprising the slightly taller teen. “Thanks for making a horrible day a bit less horrible, Sebastian.”

When they broke apart, Kurt held his hand out, “give me your phone,” he said and snapped his fingers when Sebastian didn’t react at once, still totally taken by surprise by the hug. He then snapped to attention and pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Kurt. Kurt grabbed it and typed something into it.

“There, I’ve added myself to your contact list. If you’re ever in New York, call me, and maybe we can do this again,” Kurt said with a gesture towards the table with the empty cups and plate.

“Okay, I will, but you’re buying the cheesecake,” Sebastian answered with a wink. “Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

“Sure. Goodbye, Bogart,” Kurt deadpanned before he grabbed his bag and turned towards the door, giving Sebastian a wave as he went.

 

\---

 

On the evening that very same day:

 

_Just checking to make sure you made it home safely. –S_

_Such a gentleman, who would’ve thought? –Louie ;)_

_Just kidding, It’s so good to be home. Rachel and Santana aren’t coming back until tomorrow evening, so I’ve got the place to myself, I’m kind of thankful for that, it’s been a draining sort of day. –Kurt_

_I can only imagine. I would’ve been locked up in an asylum if it had been me who had been subjected to that kind of nauseating wooing. I’ll fuck off now, let you get your beauty sleep, lord knows you need all you can get. –S_

_I’d say ‘fuck you’, but I have better manners than that. Good night, Sebastian.  –Kurt_

_Later, Kurt ;)_


End file.
